The present invention relates to trolley suitcase and more particularly to a wheel rack improvement of a trolley suitcase.
A trolley suitcase is indispensable in traveling. Typical trolley suitcase 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) includes a pair of wheels 11 on the bottom for enabling the suitcase to be slidable on the ground, a lower seat 12 secured to a lower portion of the suitcase, an upper seat 13 secured to a top of the suitcase, a pair of tubular sleeves 15 spacedly disposed between the upper and the lower seat 12 and 13 for protecting a puller 14 which is slidably disposed inside the tubular sleeves 15 and a press button 16 on the top of the puller 14 for releasing a positioning device between the tubular sleeves 15 and the puller 14 which may draw out of the tubular sleeves 15 to pull the suitcase 10 sliding on the ground along with the walking of a traveler. Although a large part of the weight is shared by the wheels 11 when the suitcase 10 is lilt. But a certain part of weight is burdened by the hand of the traveler. If the suitcase 10 is very heavy, the traveler burdens more weight.
The present invention has a main object to provide a wheel rack improvement of a trolley suitcase having a pair of corner members each of which has a main prop and a subordinate prop operated by a puller or a footboard. When the trolley suitcase is tilt relative to the ground, the center of gravity of the main prop is displaced to depart from the subordinate prop. So that the wheels of the props all touch the ground.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.